Rigga
Rigga, also called Riggalai the Seer, was known as a wax-witch. She was born in the country of Itko Kan before the Malazan Empire arrived there,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.14 making her at least 110 to 115 years old by the time of the Itko Kan Massacre. She lived in a small fishing village on the coast of Itko Kan. Hers was the first house on the trail leading down to the strand from the Imperial coast road. Rigga stole the souls of persons and placed them into candles, devouring them in flame. Rigga had lost three husbands and two sons to the Malazan Army, more than likely due to conscription as she received compensation of 'ten coin apiece per year' for their deaths.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12 She burned five candles every night - possibly those of her lost family. Ammanas described her as a minor talent. In Gardens of the Moon In the year 1161 BS, Rigga was standing next to the young fishergirl later known as Sorry on the side of the Imperial road near her village in Itko Kan, waiting for a regiment of mounted soldiers to pass. Rigga foresaw the imminent danger they were in. She prophesied the fishergirl's abduction as well as the means by which she would later be released.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12-14 Rigga was then struck down by one of the passing soldiers who believed that she was harassing the pretty fishergirl. Although she died on the spot.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.14/15 she had managed to link her soul to that of the girl. This proved to be of great benefit to the girl when she was possessed by Cotillion, the patron god of assassins. Rigga's presence within Sorry served as a filter that protected her from the memories of the murders which Cotillion committed. The Denul mage Mallet detected Rigga's presence after Cotillion left Sorry, but noted that the unknown woman was fading fast. He used his magic to bolster her efforts, calling Rigga "the saddest thing I've ever known."Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, US HC p.449 Riggalai's Prophecy :"Mark this truth. I am the last to speak to you. You are the last to hear me. Thus we are linked, you and I, beyond all else. :Across the sea the Empress has driven her knife into virgin soil. The blood now comes in a tide and it will sweep you under, child, if you're not careful. They'll put a sword in your hand, they'll give you a fine horse, and they'll send you across that sea. But a shadow will embrace your soul. Now listen! Bury this deep! Rigga will preserve you because we are linked, you and I. But it is all I can do, understand? Look to the Lord spawned in Darkness; his is the hand that shall free you, though he'll know it not--" Decoding I am the last human to speak to you - the next one to address the fishergirl was the God Cotillion.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.15 You are the last to hear me - Rigga was killed moments later. Thus we are linked, you and I, beyond all else.....Rigga will preserve you because we are linked, you and I. But it is all I can do, understand? - Rigga linked her soul to that of the girl in those last moments of her life. Her faint presence shielded the girl's mind from some of the things she did whilst possessed and stopped her from going to pieces when the possession came to an end. Rigga's flagging spirit was later strengthened by Mallet.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.590Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.644 Across the sea the Empress has driven her knife into virgin soil - an allusion to Laseen's attempt to conquer Genabackis. They'll put a sword in your hand, they'll give you a fine horse, and they'll send you across that sea - Under the name Sorry the fishergirl was enlisted in the Malazan Army and joined the Genabackis Campaign. But a shadow will embrace your soul - Cotillion possessed the girl.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.19 Look to the Lord spawned in Darkness; his is the hand that shall free you, though he'll know it not - Anomander Rake forced Shadowthrone to remove Shadow's influence from events in Genabackis. Rake was unaware that the influence involved Cotillion's possession of Sorry and thus he freed her unknowingly.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.474 In Deadhouse Gates After Cotillion left Sorry, the former fishergirl renamed herself Apsalar. In conversation with Icarium, Apsalar revealed that she still possessed Rigga's memories. In her thoughts, the old woman who had lost her family to Imperial glory was not bitter. Unable to protect her own family, she had instinctively chosen to protect Apsalar instead. She continued to do so even after Cotillion had withdrawn.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.438 Notes and references de:Rigga Category:Females Category:Mages Category:Kanese